Barriss Offee
*Jedi Commander |affil = Jedi *Republic |species = Mirialan |homeworld = Mirial}} Barriss Offee was a Mirialan Jedi during the Clone Wars. Barriss served her master Luminara Unduli faithfully during the Second Battle of Geonosis, where which she befriended Ahsoka Tano. However, as the war dragged on, Barriss became disillusioned with the Republic and turned to the dark side, framing Ahsoka for murder and conspiracy. Appearance Barris has green-yellow skin and large blue eyes. Black diamonds are tattooed on her cheeks. She wears dark brown robes with a heart-shaped belt buckle and a headress similar to a hijab. Weapons Factory During the second invasion of Geonosis, Barriss and her master Luminara Unduli were sent to aid General Anakin Skywalker and his Padawan Ahsoka Tano in destroying a Separatist droid factory, overseen by Poggle the Lesser. Upon their arrival, Skywalker and Tano were arguing. Luminara commented on this, and Barriss was surprised to learn that this was not uncommon between the two. Having been briefed, Ahsoka and Barriss were to infiltrate the catacombs beneath the factory whilst Luminara and Anakin had to distract the droids above. Barriss and Ahsoka quickly set off and descended down to the catacombs. Using the Force, Barriss was able to find an end to a tunnel and cut through the cliff with her Lightsaber. She led the way, having memorized all 200 junctions of the catacombs. Along the way, they encountered a tunnel full of sleeping Geonosians. One rested its hand on Barriss's head, but Ahsoka helped her and they were on their way again, unaware that the incident had woken the Geonosian. They were able to reach the main reactor room, where Ahsoka planted the detonators. Before they were able to make their escape however, the woken Geonosian had alerted Poggle and had made their way down to the reactor, with a new Super Tank in tow. The Geonosians collected up the bombs whilst Barriss and Ahsoka deflected the Super Tank's fire. Ahsoka, noticing the bombs were being taken, ran and jumped on to two Geonosians. They flew up with her and knocked her against the reactor, rendering her unconscious. Barriss, unable to regain the bombs, protected Ahsoka whilst the Geonosians flew away. Seeing a chance, Barriss jumped onto the Super Tank, and cut through the ceiling, destroying the droids and taking control. She opened the hatch for Ahsoka, who had regained consciousness, and they debated what to do, because the bombs were gone. They came to the conclusion that they were to use the tank's fire power and destroy the reactor, even if it meant their death. Ahsoka contacted Anakin, saying they couldn't make it out, and pressed fire. After the factory blew up, Ahsoka and Barriss both ignited their lightsabers and conversed on how they were going to escape. Luckily, Anakin had taught Ahsoka how to give a communicator life and using a power cell, she began to try to contact above. Luminara said that if her Padawan was dead, she will mourn her but celebrate the victory. Anakin then said that he plans to celebrate with his Padawan Fortunately, Anakin picked up the signal and ordered the debris to be moved, and using the Force with Luminara to lift the last bit. Ahsoka and Barriss emerged, slightly short of breath but otherwise fine. Anakin happily told Luminara that they were alive but Luminara said that she didn't think they were dead, but she was ready to let Barriss go and asked Skywalker if he can do the same. Legacy of Terror Barriss and Ahsoka talked with Clone Captain Rex. Ahsoka apologized that they were leaving because he had a lot of work to do. Rex told him that they'd done a lot and that they should take some rest and they'd let General Obi Wan Kenobi go in their place and Barriss assured him that they'd be back before he knew it. Then, they got on their ship and left. Brain Invaders After Padawan learners Ahsoka Tano and Barriss Offee were ordered on a supply run to Ord Cestus, they were assigned on a supply run to Mace Windu on Dantooine. Meanwhile, a Clone called Scythe got infected by a brain worm. He started spreading it among other clone troopers. Meanwhile, Offee and Tano were sleeping and talking about the peace in the room. Then, they went for lunch and infected clone troopers tried to attack them, but were defeated. They saw uninfected clone troopers and threatened to hurt them with their lightsabers. However, they then sensed that they were innocent and began an investigation. Offee and Tano split ways. Later, Offee was caught in a trap and the infected clones got her infected too. She tried to infect it on Ahsoka, but she avoided her. Ahsoka told her to fight back to her normal self, but Barriss won't listen. Ahsoka was told by Jedi Master Kit Fisto that the cooling system can stop the infections, so she put it on. Luckily for the Republic, Ahsoka managed to activate the coolant system and all the worms were soon expelled from the clones' bodies. Barriss briefly got control of herself and asked Ahsoka to kill her. Ahsoka refused and Barriss still remained under the influence of the brain worm. Ahsoka was forced to take a risk and cut the worm in half when it protruded from Barriss' mouth. When Kit Fisto and medical clones entered the frigate, they found an unconscious Barriss leaning into a shivering Ahsoka. At the end of the episode, Ahsoka is consulting with Anakin about her attachment as a friend towards Barriss. She told him about how she had asked for her to kill her, but she refused and asked if that's the right thing to do. Anakin told her that she was right to spare Barriss as a Jedi must keep as many people alive as possible and that for a Jedi, it can be hard to keep their feelings at bay - possibly a reference to his feelings towards Padme - and left her with the unconscious Barriss in the medical facility. Grievous Intrigue After Barriss and Ahsoka recovered from their ordeal, they headed into the Communications Tower and witnessed General Grievous torturing Jedi Master Eeth Koth. The Jedi were disturbed by this and many of them left when dismissed, including both Barriss and Ahsoka. Darkness on Umbara Barriss, along with fellow Jedi Commander Ahsoka Tano, led a space battle above the planet of Umbara. They destroyed the blockade and allowed the Jedi forces to land on the planet in order to attempt to capture it. She piloted a Delta-7B light interceptor in the battle. Deception When Master Kenobi "died," she attended his fake funeral along with Luminara, Ahsoka, Anakin and many others. Sabotage Barriss was present at the Jedi Temple when it was bombed. One of the victims of the bombing was her friend Tutso Mara. When the Jedi launched an investigation on this, Barriss was present in the question room. To Catch a Jedi While Ahsoka was in the underworld, having formed an alliance with Ventress, Ahsoka contacted Barriss for help. Barriss told Ahsoka that Letta visited a warehouse at the time she was getting the nano droids. While at the warehouse, Ventress left Ahsoka, where she was ambushed and stole Ventress's lightsabers and mask by a unknown figure. The figure dueled Ahsoka and framed Ahsoka once more by Wolffe and other clones finding her next to a crate full of nano droids. The Wrong Jedi Anakin hunted for the truth while Ahsoka's trial was continuing. Ahsoka had believed that Asajj Ventress was responsible for setting her up for the bombing of the Temple. Anakin set out to find her, and soon did in the lower levels of Coruscant. Ventress told him that Barriss was the one that lead her to the warehouse. Anakin confronted Barriss in her chamber and took her lightsaber, forcing Barriss to wield Ventress's paired blades. Anakin overpowered her, after she was forced to flee the Temple Guards. She admitted her crimes at the Bombing of the Jedi Temple Hangar to the Court, and was then escorted away by the Guards. Appearances * * * *Weapons Factory *Legacy of Terror *Brain Invaders *Grievous Intrigue Brain Invaders (Appears in newsreel) *Star Wars: Clone Wars Adventures'' *Darkness on Umbara *Deception *Sabotage *The Jedi Who Knew Too Much *To Catch a Jedi *The Wrong Jedi *Destiny *''Star Wars: Dark Disciple'' Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Mirialan Category:Jedi Knights Category:Padawans